True Love
by FrozenMind
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shots of Ash and Serena. These one-shots are more like chapters so if your leaving a suggestion make sure that its what happens after the fact. Rated T just in case.


_**New Year's Eve..**_

Ash ran to his friends, flyer in hand. The orange piece of paper swaying as he ran through the busy, crowded streets of Lumious City. Surely today was New Year's Eve, one of the most celebrated events in the large city.

Ash had found a piece of paper stapled to a wooden pole in the park, he was heading back from his daily training when he had found the flyer. He quickly looked it over, scanning what it said. It explained how there was to be a ball-like event in honor of the new year. Lots of dancing was involved in this event, he immediately thought of Serena.

Ash had had a crush on one of his traveling companions for quite some time, but never had to guts to tell this beautiful, wonderful young lady his true feelings. Fearing rejection. Rejection sucked, it really did suck. He didn't want that to happen. Everyone thought that he was still dense, but he actually learned about love over the past few weeks. He already knew about the ball ahead of time, knowing he was going to ask Serena. He already told Clemont and Bonnie, his other friends traveling with him, about what he planned to do. They were the only ones who knew Ash was quite definitely no longer dense, for they were the ones to teach him about his subject.

The plan was to tell everyone about the ball, Clemont and Bonnie would make up an excuse not to come, and him and Serena would finally be alone so he could tell her.

The young man's nerves were firing through his body, his heart pumped loudly, his blood coursed through his veins. He was finally ready. He was going to do it.

Ash finally made it to the hotel they were all staying at. He clenched the small sheet of paper, determination shown on his features. He walked into the tall building and saw his three friends talking in the lobby, sitting in some chairs. His brown eyes travelled to his crush, her beautiful light brown hair, slightly above her shoulders. She was truly the definition of wonderful.

A light pink tinted his cheeks as was thinking about just how beautiful she really was. He took a deep breath and patted his leg twice, signaling that he was ready to start their plan. Clemont lightly nodded his head in understanding as he looked at Ash and smiled waving, making Serena and Bonnie look over at him. He let his breath out and walked over to where they were sitting and smiled.

"Hey guys!" He greeted his friends. Serena smiled at him, which made his blush only deepen but not noticeable.

Bonnie seemed to grin as she knew what was about to happen. "Hey Ash! What's that in your hand?" She asked, kicking the plan into action.

Ash looked at the bright orange paper and put it gently onto the table in front of them. "I found it in the park. It's about a ball for the New Year! I thought maybe we could all go together." He explain, all eyes on the sheet.

Serena was first to react which wasn't surprising, she loved this kind of stuff Ash knew. "It looks wonderful! So graceful and elegant way to celebrate!" She commented.

Then Clemont, Bonnie and Ash shared a quick glance at one another, indicating that the plan was ok to continue. As if on cue, Clemont played a sigh, "I'm sorry, but me and Bonnie won't be able to make it. As gym leader and Bonnie being my sister we have part to play in the final count down." He lied. Bonnie then wined making Clemont's lie just a little more real, "I hate doing it, but we have to." She pouted.

Serena blushed, realizing what his meant. Her and Ash were going together, _alone._ She was screaming inside with joy, she loved it when she was alone with her crush. _Yes,_ Serena has a crush on Ash. But she hadn't confessed and wasn't planning to. But Ash was, and he was doing it before midnight.

Clemont casually looked at his watch and jumped, realizing the time. "Oh dear! We're going to be late Bonnie!" He grabbed his sisters arm and rushed out the door, "Have fun you two!" Was the last thing Clemont said before disappearing into the distance. This left Serena and Ash alone.

Ash smiled and looked at his crush's beautiful face. He grabbed her hand, both of them blushing, and they both ran like his all the way to the place where the ball was being held. Ash really didn't want to let go of her hand, neither did Serena, but he had to keep it a secret til midnight. So he let go of the girl's soft hand and lead her to the doors, he gave the tickets he bought to the man at the front desk and they walked in.

There were two rooms, one for the males and one for the females. They were rooms full of either tuxes or dresses. Ash turned to Serena before they headed their separate ways to change. "Meet you on the other side?" He asked her. She smiled her beautiful smile and nodded, and they both blushed. They split ways changing into what they were given by the racks of clothes.

 _ **TIMESKIP…**_

Ash walked out of the room, he wore a nice blue formal tux. White cuffs slightly sticking out of the ends of his sleeves, touching his white gloved hands. He wore matching light blue pants and pure black sleek shoes to tie the outfit all together.

He patiently waited for Serena. Then walked out a beautiful teenage girl, short hair curled beautifully. She was wearing a long red wavy dress that covered up her heeled black shoes. Around her neck was a pretty golden necklace, along with matching earrings.

All Ash wanted at that moment was her kiss her beautiful face, but that had to wait. Midnight was in four minutes, he could make it.

He walked up to her, mouth cracked open to the beauty standing in front of him. A blush crossed his face, she was so cute wearing that dress.

"You look amazing Serena." He complemented her. This made her blush, and she smiled. "Thank you Ash." She replied, "You look good yourself." She covered her mouth, did she say that out loud? Her face was scarlet red. ' _I just said that out loud..'_ She thought to herself and mentally smacked herself. But to her surprised she saw him… blush? Ash Ketchum, the densest of the dense, just blush. Did she just image that? No it was all real.

"Thank you Serena!" He thanked her. Midnight was rolling around and they made their way to a balcony to watch the fireworks. They stood there for a while until one minute was left, Ash had to make his move _now._

He turned to her, "Serena, I need to t-tell you s-something.." He started. She turned to him, her wonderful blue eyes looking at him. "Yes Ash?" Came her reply. Ash could have sworn he was red as a tomato by now. "S-serena," He took a deep breath and then let his feelings spill into the open air, "Serena, I remember when I first met you at professor Oak's summer camp, it was the best day of my life. Do you know why? Because Serena I….. I like you….no…. I love you Serena.." Ash took many deep breaths in and out, waiting Serena's answer.

Serena then smiled the happiest smile you could have ever seen in your whole life. "I love you too Ash.. I love you too." Serena confessed. _She was the happiest girl in the world right now, happiest girl ever._ Words couldn't describe how happy she was.

 _Then the count down started._

Time seemed to slow down for them, brown met blue. Ash slowly moved his hands under Serena's chin, making that the slightly shorter girl looked up at him.

 _3…_

Ash took a step closer to Serena so that they were very close, faces inches apart.

 _2…_

People watch as the two came closer. Their eyes never leaving the others.

 _1…_

Ash closed the gap between the two, his hands still under her chin. Their eyes closed as they both pressed back. People cheered and fireworks threw their colors into the sky making the moment perfect. _Perfect._

Ash and Serena didn't know it, but a camera crew was there filming it all. Everyone watched as the new couple kissed each other, smiles on their faces. It felt like hours passed until their lips parted from the others. Their foreheads were press against each other's, Ash was smiling along with Serena they were both very happy.

"Serena?" Ash asked, blushing for what he was about to ask.

"Yes Ash?" Came her reply, she was staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Will you be my girl-" He was cut off by a happy Serena."YES! YES YES YES YES YES!" She squealed, hugging Ash tighter, if that was even possible by now.

Ash hugged her back smiling but then realized it was starting to get difficult to breath, "S-serena, could you….loosen your grip a little….. I can't…. breathe….." Came his strangled request. Immediately her arms around him loosened to the point where he could breathe normally again, "Sorry Ash, it's just that I've had a crush on you for a long time and I always wanted this to happen and I'm just so happy. Thank you." She explained in great joy.

"Its fine really, I know that I was really dense before and I'm sorry for that. My love experience was very little on my past journeys, there was no one like you. No one as beautiful, as wonderful, as smart, as courageous as you. No one on my journey liked me like you do, that means that this is _very_ new to me. But now you can teach me the rest of what I need to know." He explained, he really did love her because he never told anyone that, not even Pikachu, and he told him everything.

Serena blushed along with Ash. He then heard all the ' _awwwwe'_ s in the background and looked back to see lots of people and a camera crew watching them.

Ash jumped at the site and went bright red, smiling and nervously waving. Serena then looked at where Ash was reacting to and also went bright red.

"Are they….f-filming us..?" Serena and Ash asked in unison. Then the doors opened and out ran the camera crew along with everyone else that was watching. This made both Ash and Serena almost jump out of their skin. The camera's were then pointed at them and a reporter walked out from behind them.

"Hello. I'm Emma Nickle, news reporter coming to you _live,_ at Crystal Tree Ball! We have officially counted the votes and this couple has been chosen as the 2018 Couple Of The Year!" Emma looked back at Ash and Serena, "So 'Couple Of The Year' what are you names?" She asked.

Both Ash and Serena were very shocked at all of this, but then Ash smiled and took Serena's hand. Serena returned the gesture with joy. The microphone was held up to them as everyone fell silent, waiting for their answer. Ash looked at Serena as she nodded then Ash leaned forward towards the microphone and begin to speak.

"My name's Ash Ketchum." He said into the microphone as he held onto his new girlfriend's hand. Then Serena answered her question, "And I'm Serena."

"My new girlfriend." Ash finished, removing his hand from hers and then put that same arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"So there you have it folks, Ash and Serena are the next big thing with the couples! Couple goals right here! Have a nice New Year!" And with Emma saying that the broadcast cut off and ended there. Emma turned to them and smiled, shaking both their hands. "It was a pleasure interviewing you. Good luck you two!" She said before heading out.

Ash continued to hold Serena's hand as he lead her onto the dance floor. The whole thing was about dancing and they hadn't done it once yet. So Ash decided to dance with his new girlfriend.

A smile on his face showed Serena what he wanted to do, she did too. Ash then twirled her in a swift fast motion. He was quite an elegant dancer. Serena was very impressed by this, why didn't he tell her that he was an amazingly good dancer?

Ash then pulled her to his chest again, dipping her and raised her up again. The spotlight's light was shining over them, but they didn't care. People watched them, but they didn't care. The camera's were still there, _but they didn't care._

Ash danced to the beat was his crush in his arms, he gracefully guided them across the dance floor in swift moments.

Ash _knew_ that people were watching, he _knew_ that they were on TV right now, he knew all of it, but he was just too lost in the deep blue eyes of Serena. She was beautiful in that dress, _heck_ she was always beautiful. They danced for what seemed like eternity…

 _ **TIMESKIP…**_

They walked out of the building, fingers intertwined with each other's. They talked the whole way, non-stop. Some people took pictures or videos of them messing with each other. Like the time when Ash suddenly disappeared then reappeared, scaring her, that earned him an angry Serena but then she got back to her smiling self. Or the time that Serena got him back for what _he_ did to her. They we're madly in love with each other.

They finally got back to the hotel, Clemont and Bonnie were nowhere to be seen, probably already asleep. They were right as they went to Clemont and Bonnie's room to see them sleeping in a bed together. Ash went red in the face when he realized what this meant, _'Do I have to sleep with Serena now..?'_ He thought to himself as he looked at Serena, also red in the face.

She must have realized it too.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted to, he just wanted to cuddle with her in the same bed and sleep with her in his arms. But he didn't want to scare Serena away.

"I'll sleep on the floor if you want me to Serena." He suggested, she turned to him she was surely red but then a smile appeared on her face.

"A-ash, well o-only if you w-want to… we c-could sleep t-together. N-not to scare y-you off or a-anything…" She stuttered, face reddening at each word. His face was the _actual_ color red at this time, he scratched the back of his raven-haired head.

"O-only if you d-don't mind.." He replied, he nervously laughed.

She shook her head, "No I don't mind at all…. I really would like that a lot… if we could…" She smiled.

Ash smiled with her, he loved how they now had the same mindset. He took her into his arms, Serena giggling as he did so, walking to _their_ room. He lightly threw her onto the bed, both laughing. Ash then yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. Pikachu was sleeping in the room with Bonnie so he didn't have to worry about the mouse Pokémon teasing him in the morning.

Serena slid under the sheets and laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt pressure on the other side of the bed, the mattress pressing down from the weigh, and the covers were then slightly pulled, Ash had gotten in too. She opened her bright blue crystal eyes to stare into the deep chocolate brown eyes of her new boyfriend. She smiled at him and then got a smile back. She moved closer to him and nuzzled her head into his chest as she then closed her eyes. She felt broad strong arms wrapped softly around her as they pulled her closer still. Ash rested his head on the pillow now, running one of his hands through Serena's light brown soft hair.

They were both red, no doubt, but they were both smiling as this happened. It was nice. Them being close to one another.

Ash's brown eyes closed as he was content with his arms wrapped around her.

Serena smiled into his chest as she looked up at him, she quickly pecked him on the lips and then pulled away. She giggled as Ash pulled her up and pressed his lips against hers for a little longer. Ash had his hands on the back of her head, Serena's arms wrapped around his torso. Hejjjjjjjjjjjjj He then pulled away from her lips and smiled at her again, "I love you Serena."

"I love you too Ash." She responded as she then snuggled into his arms. They closed their eyes, they were content.

"Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Ash."

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately on the SWR post! Really sorry! It's just that I've been really into this whole ship right here so I'll be posting a whole lot of these right now, BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm working on the latest post on the 'Cracked Glass' one at the moment so calm down my fellow Darth's. Btw feel free to leave suggestions about the next chapter of this fanfiction! Also don't forget these go in order so whatever happens in one is what happens next that is in the next chapter!**_ _ **DON'T FORGET!**_ _ **Thanks for reading! Make sure to follow me or whatever you do to see my new post! I'm mad when it comes to typing! Have a good day! ~DarthEzra**_


End file.
